Foxy
Foxy the Pirate Fox, otherwise known simply as Foxy, is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's who is a returning character who appears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Appearance Foxy is a large, animatronic pirate fox with crimson fur. He has a black nose with freckles in the same color on each side of his snout, which has a lighter crimson-tan color. This same color covers his chest and belly. He also has thin, dark red eyebrows, and a tuff of fur on the top of his head. Foxy's eyes have yellow irises and black pupils, with a black eye patch covering his left eye. He has a grey hook with a black rim replacing his right hand. Foxy's body is heavily damaged, sporting a number of tears on his torso and legs. His endoskeleton on his left hand, shins and feet are left completely exposed. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Foxy is in three sections of the game. In the FNaF 1 office section, Foxy will sit in Pirate Cove, needing to be watched by the player to prevent him from rushing down the left hall. Should Foxy escape his cove, the player must quickly shut the left door before he arrives. Foxy also attacks the player if they attempt to walk too far out of the office. Foxy Repair Foxy is also in a repair section. In this section, the player will follow the computer's voice instructions and repair Foxy, by putting his head on, putting his left eye back in, and replacing the power modules along his body. Should the player fail by giving him the wrong eye, dropping a power module, putting the wrong power module in, or looking too far away from Foxy, Foxy will leave his seat and soon rush at the player, jumpscaring them and ending their run. Pirate Ride Foxy also appears in Pirate Ride, wearing a pirate captain outfit. He also appears as an illustration in different shooting areas, narrating the events of the story. If the player gets too low a score, Foxy will end their run with a jumpscare. ---- FNaF AR: Special Delivery Foxy is one of the animatronics the player can encounter, though he is more rare than the other main four. He usually appears when the player has a streak of about 3-4 or higher. He will run around the player in circle, taunting the player. He will fake charge the player, only his eyes visible. He will often appear right in front of the player, twitching violently. The player must quickly look away from him to avoid a jumpscare. When Foxy becomes visible during a charge, the player must shock him. Trivia * Foxy used to be in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 challenge as well, and had the role of Withered Foxy. However, he was then removed from the challenge when the Withered Animatronics were officially added into the game. Category:FNaF 1 Category:Help Wanted Category:Characters Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Special Delivery Category:Animatronics in Disrepair Category:Returning Characters